¿¡Fanfiction!
by lumineuxCouverture
Summary: Eren sospechaba seriamente de la salud mental de sus amigos. Todos estaban raros, más de lo normal... y sobre todo cuando dijeron: "¡Nos vigilan! ¡Hay personitas que saben lo que hacemos!"... ADVERTENCIA : yaoi (chicoxchico), AU...


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Es propiedad de Hajime Izayama y él muy malvado no comparte T.T**

**Esto es un One-shot que tenia pensado subir a un concurso, no se si ya termino el tiempo pero aun así lo subo aquí. Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo comedia, por lo que creo que sera "un intento de comedia" u.u Nee~ aun así espero que se diviertan leyéndolo~**

**Music: Matryoshka - Nico Nico Chorus.**

* * *

><p>Estaba extrañado, confundido y nervioso. ¿Motivo? Sus amigos Connie, Jean y Sasha lo habían agarrado desprevenido cuando caminaba directo a su salón y sin decir nada, pusieron una bolsa en su cabeza, amarraron sus manos y lo cargaron como si fuera un costal de papas. Y ahora, se dio cuenta que lo habían traído a rastras a la azotea del colegio.<p>

Sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar y vio que estaba ahí su amigo Armin y su hermana adoptiva Mikasa (quien discutía con Connie por el trato que le dieron a su hermano).

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto enarcando una ceja con duda.

Sasha salto hacia él y le tapo la boca con ambas manos.

— ¡Shhh! Podrían oírte... —susurro asustada sacando una patata de su bolsillo y comenzar a mirar a ambos lados.

— ¿Quienes? —volvió a preguntar cada vez mas sacado de onda, según él, ahí no había nadie más que ellos.

— Siempre lento Jaeger. —gruño Jean ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Eren. — Lo explicaremos cuando lleguen los demás. —informo sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Armin se dio cuenta de los signos de pregunta que Eren tenia en su cabeza.

— Veras Eren, hay algo muy importante que debemos decirte... Lo descubrimos hace unas semanas... —hablo rápido abrazando con fuerzas su pequeña mochila.

— ¡Ahora no! Faltan los otros Armin. —regaño Connie golpeándole en la cabeza con su mini computadora portátil.

— Eren, solo quiero decirte que si crees no poder seguir viviendo con esto que te vamos a decir, yo estaré ahí. Te protegeré y siempre podremos irnos los dos a África, luchando contra múltiples tribus para sobrevivir. —hablo Mikasa agarrando delicadamente las manos del castaño entre las suyas y mirándolo con intensidad.

Eren decayó un poco sus cejas e hizo un puchero con molestia. Su hermana siempre le decía las cosas como si se le estuviera declarando o revelando que se acerca el fin del mundo.

Ta vez no este tan erróneo...

— ¡Yosh, aquí lo triamos! —un fuerte golpe llamo la atención a todos y pudieron ver a Hanji entrar por lo que antes fue la puerta de la azotea. Pero eso no llamo su atención, si no ciertas personas detrás de ella.

— ¡Les he dicho que me suelten, maldita sea! — Si, detrás de ella estaba Irwin de espaldas, agarrando de los brazos a un molesto pelinegro y arrastrándolo a duras penas. Mientras él lanzaba patadas a ciego para soltarse.

— Hanji ayúdame. —pidió el rubio cuando el pelinegro se agarro entre el marco de la puerta y se negaba a soltarla.

— Vamos, vamos Rivaille~ deja eso. —canturreo la pelirroja con gafas y agarro de la cintura a Irwin comenzando a jalar para atrás.

— ¡Déjenme bastardos! No se que mierda trataran de hacer pero les he dicho que tengo otras cosas que atender! —gruño molesto ejerciendo más fuerza para adelante.

Jean estaba frotándose las sienes esperando que terminen todo eso. Connie alentaba a Hanji e Irwin. Sasha seguía comiendo observando entretenida. Armin se sobaba la cabeza luego de que su amigo connie le haya golpeado. Mikasa estaba mas entretenida viendo a Eren como si no hubiera mañana y sacándole disimuladamente fotos nuevas para la pantalla de su celular. Y Eren, bueno, él estaba nuevamente con una ceja enarcada y frunciendo levemente los labios. Había que mencionar que se encontraba atado en un silla sin poder moverse.

— Déjense de juegos y díganme de una vez que ocurre. —pidió Eren con sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente porque Mikasa no dejaba de sacarle fotos y el brillo del flash ya había comenzado a incomodarle.

Rivaille paro de hacer fuerza y volteo hacia atrás viendo al "mocoso" atado en un silla con sus manos amarradas atrás. Su cabello castaño revuelto en forma rebelde con sus mejillas teñidas en rojo, sus labios terriblemente apetecibles entreabiertos y sus hermosos ojos jades iluminando todo como si tuvieran luz propia.

Le duro poco esa vista endemoniadamente tentadora, que solo podía ver en sus sueños mas eróticos y hormonales que ponía su jodida mente, por que al dejar de forcejear, termino cayendo hacia atrás junto a Hanji e Irwin.

— ¡Auch! —se quejo Irwin al golpearse su trasero contra el duro suelo.

— ¡Hanji! ¡La estan aplastando! —grito Sasha apuntando a la pobre pelirroja que estaba con sus lentes levemente rotos y de su boca se escurría un hilito de baba.

— ¡La perdemos! —grito también Connie tratando de sacarla de ahi abajo.

— No perderíamos mucho. —expreso Rivaille levantándose lo mas lentamente posible para que la cuatro ojos sufra un poco mas.

— Rivaille, eres un amor~ —susurro Hanji con su voz poco audible mientras Armin le hacia vientito con su cuaderno.

Se cruzo de brazos indignado y con una mueca.

— ¿Para que demonios me trajeron aquí? ¿Y porque este mocoso esta amarrado? —señalo a Eren y este no pudo evitar volverse a sonrojar por la mirada que le dedicaba Rivaille.

Para que no quede dudas: Nuestro Erencito ama en secreto a Rivaille, pero este o se hace el tonto al no notarlo o esta mas ocupado intentado hacer posible el hecho de matar a las personas con su mirada, mas bien... A matar a todos esos "bastardos" que miran de más a su mocoso. Sí, el sentimiento es mutuo pero esos dos ni cuenta.

Pobre mundo en el que viven.

— No llames mocoso a Eren. —rugió Mikasa mirándolo con odio puro pero con su mano ocupada seguia sacando fotos a su hermano. — Si quieres irte, vete. El mundo es libre y ahí ves una puerta. O al menos lo que sobrevivió luego de la patada de Hanji.

Ambas miradas chocaron. Verde olivo contra negros puros. Una mirada que decía claramente lo mucho que querían matarse, ahí y ahora.

Nuevamente las muecas de miedo se instalaron en el rostro de todos, menos de Hanji que estaba mas ocupada convulsionando en las piernas de Armin.

— Verán. —comenzo Irwin seriamente sentándose alado de Eren. — Primero, quiero que se acerquen. —todos se pusieron detrás de Eren y algunos se sentaron en el suelo. — Connie. —le indico con una seña que le diera su notebook y este se lo dio.

— ¿Se acuerdan de ese trabajo de contra tiempo que hicimos? ¿Ese de Shingeki no Kyojin? —pregunto Sasha con una nueva patata en sus manos.

— Sí, ¿Como olvidarlo? Ahí obtuve unas fotos de Eren desnud... — Mikasa se callo de golpe con sus mejillas teñidas en rojos.

— Whoa ¿Luego me las pasas? —pidió Hanji juntando sus manos y sonriendo perversamente.

— Me dijiste que las borraste. —grito Armin sobresaltándose y mirando con reproche a la pelinegra.

— Armin ¿Como podría? Seria estúpido. —indico afirmando con su cabeza.

Si no fuera porque Irwin y Jean agarraron a Rivaille, hubieran tenido que cerrar eternamente el colegio por haber sido prueba evidente de un asesinato brutal de dos chicas.

Eren solo pedía que la tierra lo tragara o que Kami-sama tuviera compasión de él y de la nada vinieran zombies de a montones. Porque eso de las fotos era nuevo para él y realmente pensó que estaba seguro bañándose en su propio cuarto.

— Buenos chicos, dejen eso de lado... Lo que queremos decir... es que... Nos vigilan. —dijo Armin mirando sospechosamente a todos lados.

— ¿Eh? —exclamaron Rivaille y Eren, quienes al parecer eran los únicos sacados de onda.

— Nos observan. —aclaro Jean abrazándose a si mismo como si hubiera sido ultrajado.

—¿Eh?

— Hay personas que saben lo que hacemos. —hablo Connie con una nube oscura arriba de su cabeza.

— ¿Eh? —en serio, ellos dos comienzan a mirarlos como si le hablaran en un idioma extranjero ¿O tal vez le salieron sus dotes?

— Saben que es lo que como —dijo Sasha abrazando a su patata y meciendolo como si fuera su hijo.

— ¿Eh? —Rivaille se sentia estupido al estar repitiendo eso a cada rato pero al parecer sus amigos querian hablarle en código Morse.

— ¿Estas bien Eren? ¿Te trabaste? —pregunto preocupada Mikasa mirando hacia arriba por si algún objeto volador no identificado estaba controlando la mente de su hermano con sus extraños aparatos.

— ¡Haber mis niños! —dijo Hanji amorosamente abrazando a Eren y a Levi por detrás y frotando su cabeza contra el de ellos. — Queremos decir que al buscar si habría una segunda temporada de nuestra serie... Encontramos algo mas llamativo. Una pagina que se llama ... Ahí hay muchas personitas que escriben cositas ¿Saben que cosas? Pues, Ymir x Historia, Reiner x Bertholdt, Annie x Armin... etc,etc... Parejas de nosotros.

— A mi me gusta el Mikasa x Eren, si. En ese orden. —murmura la asiática abriendo su celular y entrando a sus favoritos en donde tenia marcados muchos fic de su top pareja favorita.

— ¡¿Qué, Qué?! — Eren comenzó a hiper ventilar y a Rivaille casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

— ¿Pueden creerlo? También hay Sasha x Historia ¡Ymir casi me mata! Si no hubiera sido por mi instinto de supervivencia hubiera muerto y nunca mas hubiera comido mis patatas! ¡Mejor aprovecho para poder comer el poco tiempo que me queda!—exclamo horrorizada Sasha saliendo de la azotea a comer todo lo que pueda de sus patatas por si Ymir volvía a tratar de matarla.

— ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Me ponen a mi con Jean! —chilla asustado Connie agarrándose su estomago. Siguiendo la idea de Sasha. Solo que él iba a seguir eso de "Comer para olvidar".

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! —grita enojado Jean. — Aunque con las historias de mi con Mikasa... No me quejo —sonrió de medio lado mirando a Mikasa con un brillo en sus ojos pero esta ni lo pela porque esta más entretenida en como va a acabar un Two-shot que estaba leyendo y limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos. El comienzo le da mala espina porque Eren la rechaza cruelmente y al viajar hacia arriba descubre que el Genero es de Tragedia. No, si ella no tiene un final bonito con Eren, la chica que escribió eso no tendrá un final muy bonito que digamos tampoco.

— ¡Jajajaj! No saben! ¡Historia se desmayo a leer todo eso! ¡Annie por primera vez se sonrojo! ¡Reiner casi se muere!. Petra se volvió histérica y Auruo podría decirse que se puso feliz~ Jajaja ¡y todos los demás siguieron a Historia al mundo de los sueños! ¡Y a mi casi me da diarrea! ¡Porque a mi me pusieron con el enanin! ¿Yo con él? ¡Oh dios! ¡Que amor! ¡Que lindo amor en donde mi "príncipe" me golpea a más no poder! —ríe a carcajadas.

— ¿Quien fue el que creo eso? —pregunto Rivaille con un extraño aura negra rodeándolo y con el ceño muy fruncido, ya tiene en mente más nombres a su lista de los que quiere matar. Y si algún día va a la cárcel, sera por algo que valga la pena.

— Son muchas personas, no se saben con exactitud quienes son porque usan otros nombres... —habla Armin con un sonrojo porque a él siempre lo emparejaban con hombres y casi ninguna mujer.

— ¿Pero porque? ¿Como cuantos son?—pregunta asustado el castaño e Irwin se acerca mas a él para mostrarle en la notebook cuantos "fic" son.

— Y Eren, no quiero asustarte pero hay mucho... Mmm hay algo llamado "Yaoi" y... hay mucho yaoi tuyo con Rivaille ¡Hasta sospecho que es la pareja en donde hay mas fics! —dice Irwin y continua mostrandoles las categorías, ignorando la mirada perdida de Rivaille que mira un punto imaginario en la pared mientras dejaba de enviar un mensaje a su abogado. Y a Eren, quien se podría comparar con un semáforo en rojo. — Hay muchos, uno tiene Rated M... es el mas fuerte y mayoritariamente tu eres el uke, Eren. —el castaño entrecierra la mirada con la duda marcada en su rostro al no saber que es "Uke". — ¡También hay Doujinshis! Imagines, vídeos de ustedes... escenas hard. —

Ya perdieron a Rivaille.

En un rápido movimiento le quito la notebook al cejotas y comenzó a mirar la pantalla como si fuera un nuevo producto de limpieza.

— ¡Hey! ¡Con cuidado! —regaño Irwin por el brusco movimiento.

— Jean ¿Me podrías desatar? —pidió Eren con sus ojos ocultos debajo de su flequillo.

— Me lo pensare si dices "Jean-sama" —dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro pero el rostro desfigurado por la ira del castaño lo obligo a hacer lo que le pedía si no quería terminar en la morgue.

Mientras lo desataba, la pelinegra se paro firme encarando al pelinegro.

— Deberían eliminar eso, es algo nefasto. Eren nunca se fijaría en un hombre balito, cara de castrado, lunático por la limpieza y ni hablar de su carácter. —hablo Mikasa dejando de mirar su celular y ahora observando a Rivaille, quien antes se podía ver como le rodeaba un aura casi magica pero ahora podian ver como un aura negra lo remplazaba.

— Cállate mocosa, mas ilógico es lo tuyo con él. Este mocoso. —señalo a Eren. — Es tu hermano adoptivo ¿verdad? Dudo mucho que a la Señora Jaeger le guste que haya incesto en su familia. —se pudo escuchar un "crack" muy fuerte y el castaño estaba seguro que venia de Mikasa, quien se notaba mas pálida de lo usual y lo afirmo al verla levantarse e irse a un rincón mientras sollozaba.

— ¡Mikasa! —llamo preocupado Armin llendo con ella a darle palmaditas en su espalda.

— Que cruel Rivaille. —dijo Hanji negando con su cabeza.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera decir "Solo digo la verdad y me importa un rábano lastimar sus malditos sueños. ", Se escucharon muchos gritos viniendo desde la lejanía.

Todos se miraron entre si y se fueron corriendo hacia afuera para ver desde arriba como un tumulto de chicas corría hacia su colegio con muchos carteles.

Unos de esos carteles decía "¡Viva el LevixEren!" "¡Reiner te amo!" "¡Cásate conmigo Armin!" "¡Aguante el ErenxMikasa!" "¡Arigato Irwin x Eren!" "¡La llama de la juventud vota por Eren x Levi!" "¡Eres genial Hanji!" etc.

— ¡Riren es la mejor pareja! —grito atravez de un altavoz una chica hermosa con facciones maduras de cabello azul largo y ojos de igual color que sostenía un cartel que decía "Levi Love x Erencito forever!"

— ¡No! ¡Eriren es mejor! —grito otra chica teniendo en mano otro altavoz, ella tenia cabello gris corto y ojos dorados.

— ¡Riren! —apoyaron el grupo que seguía a la chica peliazul.

— ¡Eriren! —gritaron las que seguían a la peligris agarrando con fuerzas sus carteles.

Ambos bandos de Fangirls se miraron con reto y luego se lanzaron a golpearse.

Las otras chicas amantes de otras parejas miraron incrédulas como se mataban entre si, golpeándose con sus carteles.

— ¡Bah! ¡Esa pareja apesta! ¡Lo único bello es Irwin x Levi! —grito alguien entre ellas.

— ¡Y Eren x Mikasa! ¡Aunque el Eren x Armin es bello! —grito otra mas con corazones a su alrededor.

Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Irwin, Hanji, Eren y Rivaille vieron como las chicas que se estaban matando dejaron de hacerlo: La Peliazul estaba arriba de la peligris, con su puño suspendido en el aire al no llegar a golpearle y la otra la estaba agarrando de las solapas para tratar de golpearle en el estomago.

Un momento de silencio se precensio.

Se levantaron del suelo lentamente y se miraron entre si.

— ¿Un tratado de paz momentáneo? —pregunto la líder de Riren y la otra asintió mientras se tronaba sus dedos.

— Si. —afirmo en voz alta y todas esas chicas parecieron ser las protagonistas del exorcismo.

— ¡No se dejen! —grito Mikasa al ver que sus fans estaban perdiendo. — ¡Ahora verán! —grito saltando desde arriba (sin importarle que estuvieran en el tercer piso) y corrió hacia las otras fans comenzando a golpearlas con su cartera.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Voten por Jean x Mikasa! —grito Jean imitando a la pelinegra.

Armin e Irwin suspiraron con pesadez, decidieron acabar con eso antes de que destruyan su pobre colegio que no tenia culpa de nada.

— ¡Luchen, Luchen! ¡Las fans que queden paradas ganaran un gran premio! —grito Hanji riendo a carcajadas y sacando pompones para apoyar.

Rivaille y Eren se quedaron solos, arriba del techo observando la gran masacre de abajo.

El castaño temblaba cual pollito mojado y Rivaille se sobaba su mentón pensando seriamente si debería bajar para ayudarlas ¡Que va! Si ya apostaba con los ojos cerrados que ellas eran un huesito duro de roer porque seguían mutilando sin descanso ni para respirar. Si esas mocosas que decían ser sus fans ganaban, les haría un altar.

— R-rivaille-san... —llamo Eren y el azabache movió un poco su cabeza para que supiera que lo escuchaba. — Em... ¿Por cual parejas votarías? —inquirió nervioso mirando sus pies y tratando de frenar el temblor de sus piernas.

— ¿No es algo obvio? Ninguna, lo denomino muy estúpido para mi gusto que se maten por algo tan irrelevante. Aunque me parece llamativo el Eruren ¿Era así? —dijo de lo mas tranquilo pero quería ver cual era la reacción de Eren.

El ojiverde frunció los labios con molestia y dolor, mirando nuevamente la "Guerra a muerte" de abajo dijo molesto:

— ¿Así? A mi me atrae el ErenxArmin... Armin es tan lindo y dulce que si hubiera sido mujer, de seguro me caso con él. —afirmo cruzandose de brazos con un pequeño mohin.

Rivaille le sonríe con mofa, y en un rápido movimiento se acerca a Eren y rodea su cintura con sus brazos.

— ¿Con él? Yo me pregunto quien seria la mujer por que con tu linda carita de nena me haces dudar. —dice juguetón escondiendo su cara entre el cuello del castaño.

— ¡C-callate! —grita molesto tratando de separarse de él pero sus intentos fueron nulos porque Rivaille tenia el doble de fuerza que él.

Suspiro enojado y abrió su boca para soltarle un par de insultos pero...

El pelinegro estampo de manera brusca sus labios con los de él, brindándole un beso fugaz y pasional. Eren soltó un pequeño quejido por el dolor que sintió y Rivaille aprovecho eso para ingresar su lengua y enrollarla con la ajena.

Separaba levemente sus bocas para agarrar aire pero luego las volvió a juntar con hambre, mordiéndole el labio inferior con sus dientes.

— N-Ngh... Levi... —murmuro Eren entre el beso, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del azabache.

— Joder maldito mocoso... —suspiro en el oído del castaño cortando el beso. — No sabes lo loco que me volviste desde que comencé a trabajar en esa serie bizarra. —gruño ronco volviendo a apoderarse de los labios rojos y carnosos de él.

— ¡MIREN! —una voz chillona provoco que se separan rápido. Viendo como desde abajo había una niña de trece años mínimo, de cabello violeta y ojos grises que estaban abiertos de par en par. — ¡Se estaban besando, se estaban besando!~ —ronroneo dando brinquitos.

Las Fans y los fans de Riren/Eriren comenzaron a gritar, silbaban y aplaudían como locos. Lanzaban pétalos de sakura y sacan varias fotos llorando a moco suelto de felicidad. Y se abrazan entre si, estando Hanji entre ellas que traia su cabello revuelto y sus lentes un poco chuecos.

Mientras las otras parejas (las pocas que seguían vivas pero convulsionando) lloraron de agonía, otras gritaban y algunas trataban de lanzar piedritas a esa pareja.

Las Fans de Eren lloraron también con dolor pero aun así aplaudían resignadas, si su erencito lo amaba, entonces lo dejarían ser. Al igual que las Fans por Levi.

Mikasa... Mikasa estaba arriba de una montaña humana de fans que había logrado vencer (Entre ellos Jean -Cortesia de las Fans de Eren - quien había cometido el error de decir que Eren era pendejo), con sus ojos inundado en lágrimas y cayendo de rodillas de forma dramática, levantando su mano hacia Eren.

Armin, bueno... él estaba debajo de muchas chicas hormonales que trataron de violarlo y quitarle su pura inocencia. Por suerte lo habían soltado y él ahora aprovechaba para irse a su casa arrastrándose lentamente en el suelo, luego le preguntaría a su amigo como le fue.

Irwin estaba colgado desde lo mas alto del mástil, de cabeza y en calzoncillos, con varios chichones en su cabeza. ¿Como llego a eso? Por meterse en donde nadie lo llamo y por tratar de evitar que las Fans de Armin lo violaran.

Rivaille brindo una pequeña sonrisa arrogante y agarro con su mano la de Eren, entrelazando sus dedos.

— Kawaii! —gritaron las Fans con derrames nasales.

— R-rivaille... no hagas eso... —murmuro rojo el castaño pero sin soltar su mano con la del mayor.

— Dales un premio, se esforzaron mucho por defender a su amada pareja. —dijo Rivaille capturando de nuevo sus labios. Sin duda alguno se le hizo una especie de vicio besarlos.

— ¡Sabia que algún día mi sueño se haría realidad! —la Peliazul mira hacia el horizonte con una ola de mar atrás de ella mientras se sorbía sus mocos.

— ¡Me enorgullecen mis bebes! —grita la Peligris abrazando por el cuello a la otra chica y con su mano libre lachoco con la de ella sonriendo socorronamente.

— ¿Nani? ¿Pero quien sera el uke o el seme? —pregunto inocentemente la niña pelivioleta.

Al instante un nuevo silencio se precensio y ambas miradas chocaron con ferosidad.

"¡Riren!" "!Eriren!" . Y eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho seguido de gritos de guerra.

— Umh... Eren, que te quede claro que tu seras el puñal. —ordeno serio Rivaille apretando con fuerza su mano.

— ¿Ah? Eso lo veremos —dijo Eren seguro y firme, soltándose del pelinegro y poniéndose un casco verde. (Ni idea que hacia ahí eso)

— Oi ¿Que demonios haces? —Eren simplemente salto hacia abajo y agarro con su mano un cartel que decía "Levi-love uke", llendo con firmeza hacia la masacre.

— ¡A luchar por que mi culo quede intacto! — Grito enfrentándose a las fans del Riren, quienes se debatían si debían golpearlo o no, al final se decidieron (con lágrimas de cocodrilo) a golpearle en el estomago, seria horrible desfigurar el rostro de su Adonis.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡No dejare que pierdan! —grito Rivaille lleno de cólera y salto hacia abajo sin protección alguna. Aunque no lo necesitaba porque con su aura de demonio poseído logro ahuyentar a varias fans del Eriren.

¡Ah~! y Así siguieron hasta que llego la policía y tuvieron que pasar dos días en la cárcel por daños de morada y alborotos a media noche, junto con personas en coma.

.

.

.

En un celda de la cárcel de Rose se puede ver a muchas personas con moretones, labios rotos, cejas sangrando, nariz un poco chuecas y rotas y algunas hasta se dudaba si seguían vivas. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, era un pelinegro en particular ¿Motivo? Porque esta sentado de lo mas tranquilo en una de las camas, con los brazos cruzados y una llamativa corona arriba de su cabeza. En frente de él, un castaño amarrado de brazos y piernas con varias heridas psicológicas.

— Señotiro Jaeger erencito. —dijo la anterior peliazul, quien sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño pañuelito para parar el sangrado de su nariz pero eso no evitaba que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcara su rostro. — Se sabia que los términos en la "Pelea Amistosa", para ver cuales de la parejas era la mejor, eran de que la ultimas fans que quedaran de pie iban a ganar. Las Fans Riren lograron eso, por que lo que es mi deber decirle que se compre lubricantes por que las próximas noches serán ardientes, sobre todo cuando tú estas mordiendo la almohada y Heichou Rivaille-sama arriba de ti. —informo y sonrió arrogante hacia Levi, quien se podía ver a lenguas lo feliz que estaba de la vida.

— ¡Noo! ¡Yo sigo de pie! —grito a lágrima viva la Peligris tratando de zafarse de las ataduras en sus muñecas.

Rivaille le mando una mirada a peliazul y ella obedeció, acercándose a la otra chica y tapándole la boca.

— Bien Eren... Supongo que ahora si obedecerás ¿verdad? —pregunto el azabache poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Eren y plantándole un suave beso a sus labios amarrados.

Este solo asintió con miedo y pánico, ya sufrió mucho como para retractarle algo a su amado Heichou.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto! y paso mientras estaba en mis pensamientos~ n.n también estaba pensando algo para Halloween! ya se acerca yeah! y con ella veo cada vez mas cerca las vacaciones! (mirada brillante con baba escurriéndole) *o* nya! ya lo ansió! ¡Ja nee! espero que les haya gustado! nn **


End file.
